peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 July 1992 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BFBS ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-07-26 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Vertigo: (album - Ventriloquist) Amphetamine Reptile AMREP 009 *Aphex Twin: Phlange Phace (12" - Xylem Tube E.P.) R & S RS 9209 ¤ *Songs: Us The Only Ones (7" - Ginger Is Fine) Breakfast Club *Chaka Demus & Pliers: Bad Mind (album - Gal Wine Wine Wine) Greensleeves *Sonic Youth: Shoot (album - Dirty) DGC 424 485-1 *Drop Nineteens: Winona (album - Delaware) Hut HUTLP 4 *Acid Junkies: Sector 7 (EP - Part 1) Djax-Up-Beats DJAX-UP-144 *One By One: Virtual Reality (album - One By One) Words Of Warning WOWLP20 *Spill: Real (EP - ) Llips *Cecil Gant: Nashville Jumps (v/a album - R'n'B from Bullet 1946-1953) Crazy Cat *Sonic Youth: Wish Fulfillment (album - Dirty) DGC 424 485-1 *Rod, Teri And The M.S.R. Singers: A Tribute To Richard Nixon (v/a album - Beat Of The Traps M.S.R. Madness Vol 1) Carnage Press CP 714 *Humanoid: Stakker Humanoid (the 1994 mix) *Morrissey: You're The One For Me, Fatty (single) His Master's Voice CDPOP 1630 *Pavement: Sue Me Jack (7" - Trigger Cut Plus Two) Big Cat UK ABB 35 S *Pavement: Trigger Cut (7" - Trigger Cut Plus Two) Big Cat UK ABB 35 S *''(JP - 'Now this next record, which is by somebody called Rodder, and is called Rhythm Into Blue, comes from Oswestry, and this is my principal interest in it, it must be said, because when I did my national service, I did my basic training at Oswestry. I'm not sure whether there's even a camp there any longer. You know, I quite enjoyed it, in as far as it is possible to enjoy these things at all, which isn't eh it's not very enjoyable it must be said, there were certainly disagreeable aspects to it in large quantities, and large numbers. But the worst aspect of it was the fact that our, what do they call them, battery commanders or something like this anyway, second lieutenant, was going out with my stepsister at the time, who was a nurse at a hospital in Oswestry. And mine was the only name that he actually recognised, I was the only name that he knew, so whenever he was on the parade ground, he'd always shout at me, tell me to pick my feet up or whatever it is that people tell you to do under these circumstances. And I disliked him intensely, both as a kind of gunner which is what I was, he was a second lieutenant, but then when I went home at the weekends for leave, there he was as well, I couldn't get away from him. And of course he carried his second lieutenant-ishness into his relationship with me at home. He was a self-important ninny, frankly. And I hope he's listening to this programme. I've always dreamt that one of these days I'd be driving along, and I'll find him at the edge of the road, broken down, and pouring with rain, miles from anywhere, and I shall take a great deal of pleasure in just saying, "well you know, sit it out pal! I'm not going to help you under any circumstances"'.)'' *Rodder: Rhythm Into Blue *Medalicious: Green Monster *Farm: Smile (EP - Rising Sun) End Product 658173 6 *Dr Devious And His Wise Men: Cyberdream (12") Indisc INTOX 105 *Sonic Youth: Sugar Kane (album - Dirty) DGC 424 485-1 *Tsinjaka: unknown *Wedding Present: Flying Saucer (7") RCA 74321 10115 7 *Jimmy Reed: I Gotta Keep Rolling *Xtro: Toys (12") Juice Box JB 002 *Heavenly: Tool (album - Le Jardin De Heavenly) Sarah SARAH 610 *Bob Lloyd: Our Hearts Are Meant To Beat As One *Sonic Youth: Orange Rolls, Angel's Spit (album - Dirty) DGC 424 485-1 File ;Name * Dat_008_JP-BFBS-920719+920726.mp3 * ;Length * 1:58:39 (starts at 1:56:30 on file) ;Other * *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes